The Further Adventures of Majoko
by Kairiaka
Summary: The further adventures of clumsy witch named Majoko and her friends. NOW underway!
1. The Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**This fanfiction is a series of one-shots I made up for Majoko, Nana and friends. I don't know how often I will be able to update and I don't know how many people are going to read this. But if at least one curious person stumbles upon this and becomes a fan of the series, my mission is complete.**

**Someday, I hope to turn this into a manga, but that takes a lot of time. ^^;**

**Anyway, the first will go up as soon as my computer is fixed. I hope you enjoy the story.**

**-Kairiaka**


	2. The Last Hurrah, Part 1

**"Guest****"**

**_"Well it's a shame the only Majoko fic is an not even written. People should write more bout this manga."_**

Well, it's a shame I can't respond to reviews, so I'll just respond with this chapter instead. But what I want to know is this: if you want people to know and write more about this series...why not write some yourself? Currently, you're adding to problem because you care about the series but say nothing. Even if the fanfic you wrote wasn't award-worthy, at the very least you can gloat and say you're actually doing something to boost the fandom's morale, unlike this "loser" who wrote a placeholder until she got a computer fixed and so the fanfiction category wouldn't disappear due to no one feeling brave enough to post anything herself together.

But enough ranting and sarcasm. Welcome to the first chapter! To the ones who are just stumbling onto this story, these are short (and some not-so-short) stories following the adventures of Majoko and crew. I write them as they come to me (or of they are part of my creative writing work). If anyone has ideas for a story, you can leave them in the 'reviews' section.

Alright, here we go!

* * *

_When we last saw Nana, Majoko, and company, they were at a Christmas party and celebrating with all their friends. Everyone was having a good time, including a demon who was left wondering what was happening to him. Of course, he never said it aloud or else it would've blown his cover. _

_Nana also took the time to recollect the past three years of adventures she had with her friends. Something in her had changed too. She was no longer the timid and meek girl she had been before her first trip to the Land of Magic. _

_Anyway, Nana eventually went back home, wondering what the next day was going to send and we were left feeling happy, maybe a little sad, because our time with them was over. _

_But was that all really ten years ago? If that's the case, we've missed everything: the love, the friendships, the pain, the tragedy, and the clumsy transition to adulthood. We also missed…. well, suppose we just go back a few years, back to a few months after the party._

* * *

** The Further Adventures of Majoko**

**Chapter 1: The Last Hurrah, Part 1**

Going back to school after a vacation is a hard thing to do, especially when the return would mean the ushering of a new year.

It was not that Nana was freaking out, she was just nervous. She was now entering the 5th grade, which wasn't too bad. But she had just received her class information and realized she didn't know a single person in her new class. Not only that, her teacher had a reputation of having one of the hardest classes to pass. Even the most prudent student had a hard time getting anything higher than a "B" in his class.

Majoko found her later, head on the desk and the paper in front of her.

"It could be worse," Majoko assured when Nana told her what was the matter. "And still got me as moral support!"

"I know..."

Nana tried to smile and push the feeling of foreboding away. Majoko watched her for a moment, then an idea came to her.

"Wait," she said. "We both still have a week left of vacation. What if we did something amazing to end the break and start the new school year with a bang?"

"Sure, but what should we do? "

"…Well…" started Majoko.

There was a silence as Nana waited.

"I'm sure we'll figure something out!" Majoko finally said. "We can write stuff down and pick out the best ideas."

* * *

"I like it," said Majon, nodding her head with approval. "But if we're going to do this, we have to start tomorrow. There's now only six full days left."

Majoko and Nana had gone to the Land of Magic and were joined by Majon, Majohra, Mahota, and Fol. They all now sat around the kitchen table at Majoko's house, a pen and sheet of paper in front each of them. It had been decided early on that it wouldn't be as fun having a last hurrah without the rest of their friends.

"Alright," agreed Majoko. "And since there are six of us, everyone should get at least one of their ideas drawn."

"But what if someone's ideas are too dumb to do?" mumbled Majon.

Majoko forced a smile, knowing full-well _who_ that was directed at. "We'll just have to cross that bridge when we get to it won't we?"She clicked her pen into action. "Ready, set, go!"

"It's not a contest!" snapped Majon as she tried to outdo Majoko.

The room grew silent then as everyone began writing

"_Let's see…_" thought Nana, tapping the pen on her cheek."_What should I write down?_"

She noticed Fol flinch, then cross something out and scribble something else down. Nana curiously glanced at the page, but Fol had blotted the idea out too well.

"_I wonder what he wrote…_"

She then shook the thought clear and got to work.

* * *

"Okay, is everyone ready?"

Everyone else nodded and Majoko reached her hand into the bowl. The paper had now became little slips and then placed inside.

Her hand pushed the papers around for a minute before she finally settled on one.

"Alright," she announced as she opened the slip. "Our first activity will be…" her trailed off as her face went blank.

"What? What is it?" questioned Majon.

Majoko looked up, still wearing that blank expression, and held up the slip. 'It says 'Vacation Homework (because I know you none of you have finished it)'."

"No way…"

They all crowded around to read it.

"Who on earth would write "homework" for a Last Hurrah?" asked Mahota.

There was an odd silence… then Majoko, Fol, Majohra, Nana, and Majon all raised their hands, each just a little surprised.

"I didn't word mine like that…" started Fol.

"Neither did I," added Majohra, Nana and Majoko.

"…Majoko, that bowl is enchanted isn't it?" said Majon.

Majoko lifted the pot up and winced. " 'Wise Bowl- Use when you don't know how many days to ground Majoko'." She read aloud.

"Wait." Mahota stared at the others. "You guys _still_ haven't finished your homework yet?"

"I have," said Fol, but everyone else was looking everywhere else, trying to avoid the question.

"Wow, even you Majohra?" said Mahota. "I thought you would've had your homework done by now."

Majohra looked flustered. "It's not like I was procrastinating or anything, I can't seem to get one section right! A-And you're finished?!"

Mahota put his arms behind his head, a look of confidence and triumph on his face. "Sure I have. I finished it the first day. It wasn't hard at all."

Majohra was about to say something when Fol interrupted. "Maybe we should do that today. That way we don't have to worry about it for the rest of the week."

"Yeah!" chimed in Majoko. "We could make it into a study party and we could help each other through the assignment."

And so the party was set.

* * *

"You cheat!" cried Majon.

The "party" had started with much gusto, and much yelling because it turned out Mahota had used magic to finish the assignment.

"Seriously?!" exclaimed Majoko. "And here we thought you _actually_ did the homework! I hope you get caught!"

They had figured out the truth when Majoko had tried to copy and noticed a page of easy questions were all answered wrong.

"Oh come on!" Mahota argued. "There wasn't a rule against it, so it's not really cheating!"

"But we're going to be _tested_ on these things! _Tested!_" Majohra emphasized.

"But they never check the packets. They just collect them and slap a grade on!"

"That's not the point!" the three girls exclaimed.

While the young witches were fussing him out, Fol was helping Nana finish off her packet. She had one of those "Do-as-much-as-you-can-but-we-will-totally-be-able-to-guess-how-much-effort-you-put-in" kind of assignments.

"…And once you add the two, the two sides will balance out." concluded Fol.

"Wow, thanks Fol!" said Nana.

"No problem." he smiled. "I'm glad I could help."

They seemed to be totally oblivious to the argument (and noise) around them.

"Fol, back us up here."

Fol looked up and noticed the four pairs of eyes looking at him in desperation.

"Hmm?" he said. "What's the problem?"

"We were just telling Mahota," said Majohra. "That he's never going to do well if he doesn't practice!"

"And I was telling them," argued Mahota. "That if I ate enough Good Grades Apples, I would be good until high school."

Fol blinked in surprise before letting out a small sigh.

"Trust me," he said. "I don't think there is enough Good Grade Apples in the world to do that. And you would have to find enough real 100 Percent Apples first. "

"Maybe you should just look for the Crystal Orb and wish for good grades." joked Nana.

Fol jumped in alarm as Nana blinked in confusion. The two reactions went unnoticed as Mahota leaned back.

"Maybe," he said. "But no one knows where that thing disappeared off to. School would be over before I found it."

"Not to mention that's a stupid way to use the Orb," quipped Majon.

"Heeeyy…"whined Mahota.

* * *

It was now dark outside and the group was cracking. After Majohra had erased all of Mahota "hard work", the boy had been forced to join them. He grumbled, but eventually he caught up with Majoko, who was almost three-quarters done. Majon and Majohra were still struggling with the last section.

"Maybe this is a trick question." suggested Nana.

"No," Majohra adjusted her glasses. "I've tried that already and that was wrong."

Majohra had casted a spell on her homework. But instead of having it do itself, she enchanted it to tell her whenever she made a mistake.

"Fol, how did you manage to solve this?" asked Majon at last.

Fol had been quiet this entire time. He jumped at the calling of his name, then regained his composure.

"I think it's too advanced for our class," he answered. "But it's actually pretty easy once you get the hang of it."

"The hang of it? So it _is _a spell!" cried Majohra, her eyes beaming in excitement. "How do you do it? Is it a writing spell? Or maybe it's a _potion_ spell!"

"Neither. It's more like…. a summoning spell."

The magic-users all gawked.

"But no one learns those until _middle _school." said Majon.

"I know, which is why I don't understand why it's on the packet."

"Then just _how _did you manage to do it?"

"Oh that? I just-" he stopped himself and coughed, before finally saying. "I think it would be best to show you."

* * *

They now all stood in the bathroom. The tub and sink were now filling with water.

"Alright," said Fol. "We only get once chance at this, so we have to be careful. If we make a mistake, we'll have to wait three days to do it."

Majoko noticed Nana had a strange look on her face."Are you alright, Nana?" she whispered.

"I don't like this," Nana whispered back. "This reminds me too much of a movie I saw once."

"Really? How did it end?"

Before Nana could answer, Fol shut off the water.

"Is everyone ready?"

They nodded, all except for Nana who still had that movie plaguing her mind. There was no going back now. She just wished the light in the bathroom could have been turned on, but that would've ruined the spell.

Fol sprinkled a handful of salt into the tub, then a drop of red food coloring."Get the face of the person you want to see into your mind."

He went over to the sink and repeated the salt and food-coloring. He whispered something, then plunged his hand into the water. He flipped his hand, palm up, then down, over and over, thirteen times. He then lifted his hand and used his finger to stir in the water counter-clockwise as he whispered something barely audible over and over. "Keep that mental image." he continued as he pulled his index finger from the water. "I am now writing the inscription on the mirror.

The room was deathly silent as Fol wrote the words on the mirror.

"One…"he counted. "Two…three!"

The words flashed, then disappeared.

"Five lights will appear in the mirror." he said. "Then the people you're thinking of should appear."

Silence. No lights.

They waited. No lights.

"It didn't work." Fol looked around, seeing if he had messed up somewhere.

Soon, everyone joined in.

"Everything's done," confirmed Mahota. "Maybe it's just the mirror."

"No," Fol leaned in close to the reflective surface. "The mirror quality and condition doesn't matter. And the words lit up, meaning that the spell _should have_ worked."

But still there was nothing.

"It's okay, Fol," Majon said as she put a hand on Fol's shoulder. "We can try aga…What's the matter, Nana?"

Nana was quivering like a leaf, her eyes were wide and her face was completely pale. "A…a…a-a-ah-ah-ah!" she pointed to the mirror and continued her stuttering. She couldn't even get out the scream.

The others all turned, very slowly, back to the mirror. There they all were…but who was that coming up behind them? And why was it carrying a giant scythe?

"Darn it," Fol muttered. "Something's wrong…"

"Fol?" Majoko had her wand ready, but she was unsure what to do.

"Everyone, get out. Now" Fol voice was calm, but they could all see his face paling.

"But it's just a-"

"_Now_." the voice was sharper, starting to lose its calm facade.

They were out in a heartbeat.

* * *

_It was a good thing Majoko's mom had been out or else they all would have been in serious trouble. Or maybe the teachers would've been the ones in trouble, since they were the ones who assigned the problem in the first place. _

_The scary thing was Fol never told them what went on in the bathroom after they had left. They had heard the cry of pain, but Fol had sealed the door with magic so they couldn't re-enter. There was another, louder scream from the boy, then silence. _

_Absolute silence. _

_They had frantically called him for a few minutes, their voices getting louder and more panicked with every second._

_Finally, he came out, dazed and covered head to toe with the red water. When asked about what had happened, he just smiled weakly and snapped his fingers to clean himself off._

_"I think," Fol said at last. "I think we should just write the question was too complicated to finish."_

_And then he snapped his fingers again._

* * *

The sun woke Fol first.

_"I fell asleep?"_ he wondered as he rubbed his eyes.

It wasn't that Fol never slept, but since he was a demon, he didn't rest as often as most creatures.

And it wasn't like he had _wanted _to sleep. The magic he had used the night before had taken a lot out of him. He could barely remember casting the sleeping/ "Forget-Me" spell.

The pain in his upper right arm flared up, causing him to stifle a cry of pain and hold the wounded area.

He had panicked, knowing that what had happened was his fault. But there was no way he could tell them that. Why did he admit to knowing the spell? Why didn't he just lie and say he'd used magic to solve it like Mahota? When he had done it alone, it had worked fine, but when the creature appeared with his scythe…

It was then he noticed the wings sticking out on either side of him. He then noticed his raven hair.

He sighed. Speaking of demons…

He glanced around to see if anyone was awake. He had gone to sleep last, so he wasn't concerned about that. Everyone else had fallen asleep in various places. Mahota was sprawled out on the floor, Majon and Majohra had their heads resting in their arms on the table, Nana was curled on the floor, and Majoko was resting at her desk.

Fol sighed with relief and made his disguise return. This always happened when he let his guard down, which is why he always had to be on his toes when he was around anyone. As soon as he found the Crystal Orb, he'd be able to leave and not have to worry about disguises.

He cringed at the thought that he had actually wrote that down as an idea. Sure, they probably would have went with it (Majoko would've called it a "Treasure Hunt"), but he knew it would cause a too many questions.

And then there was Nana and her "joke"…

What did the human remember from that day? Would she remember last night? _Why _did she even remember anything? That spell had worked on humans and sorcerers alike, yet she kept saying things that made him jump every time she did. Was she toying with him? No, she was too…genuine to do that to anyone.

But he would have to watch her more carefully, especially as he came closer to find to the relic.

* * *

It finally took Fol waking them up before they stirred. To be fair, it had been pretty late and the weeks-long homework had all been crammed into one night. Fol was just relieved that no one seemed to remember the insanity from the night before, not even Nana.

Around half-past nine, they finally got squared away and huddled around the Wise Bowl, now dubbed "The Last Hurrah" bowl. They waited patiently as Majoko fished in the bowl. Her hand finally landed one and she yanked it out. "Okay! The next activity is…"

* * *

**_"The hardest part of a journey is the first step", or so I've been told. But I did it. The first actual chapter has been written! About 1000 more chapters to go… Well, maybe not that many, but there will be a few._**

**_This chapter was really two stories in one…or maybe it's four. Either way, all the stories will wrap up eventually._**

**_Anyway, I'm went out on a limb here, saying that they're going into the 5th grade. I'm pretty sure they were in the 2nd grade in the first book (Nana had on a shirt that said "2-1" during her race, which could either mean she was in the 2nd grade or in the second set of runners). Christmas didn't occur until Book 4, then again in Book 5._**

**_So that means they'd be going into 4th grade…_**

**_Of course, there's a chance that Christmas passed between Books 1-3, since that is a long span of chapters. I am going to assume it did. It's not like it's going to affect the story any_**

**_… or will it?_**

**_These are fun characters to write for and I hope to w_****_rite more about them soon._**


End file.
